milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Block
Bob Block is the great-great-great-grandfather of Mr. Block and head of the Paranormal Investigation Group. He hired Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota for P.I.G.'s janitorial division immediately after Mr. Block fired them. He is voiced by Mark Hamill. Personality Bob tends to be very civil towards Cavendish and Dakota and even allowed them to continue with their vacation plans before giving them their first assignment. In spite of this, he still offhandedly admits that he considers them too incompetent for work as actual investigators. He speaks with a calm, charismatic demeanor, and the shelf behind him is covered in pictures of cats. Physical Appearance Bob has olive toned skin, a defined jaw, and deep green eyes with notable lines underneath them. He has short, curly black hair and black eyebrows. Unlike other characters in the show, Bob's teeth are each defined separately. He wears a closed black suit jacket over a deep red dress shirt with a white tie. History In "Picture Day", he contacts Cavendish and Dakota to let them know that he'd picked them up as new employees at his top secret organization. He later informs them that they're working for the janitorial division of his company rather than the investigation division, and then welcomes them aboard after informing them of the existence of aliens. In "Lady Krillers", he reassures Cavendish that being a trash agent is an important job, and that actually dealing with aliens is the boring part of the organization. The camera pans out to show Bob and a few other agents in an intense battle with an alien. In "Disco Do-Over", Bob sends Cavendish and Dakota on a mission to retrieve lawn gnomes from an old lady. Later, he checks up on them to find that they'd succeeded, and he reveals the lawn gnomes to be alien droppings. In "Field of Screams", he answers Cavendish and Dakota's phone call, informing them that they're at the correct location, and giving them more information about their mission. In "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer", he puts Cavendish's call on hold multiple times. When Cavendish eventually brings him what he claimed to be an alien device, Bob points out the fact that it's only a silver baseball, but is amused by their persistence in trying to become full agents. In "Abducting Murphy's Law", he meets with Cavendish and Dakota in person to listen to Cavendish's claims that he'd witnessed an alien abduction. Bob flat out denies his claims and tells him that he was probably just working too hard and seeing things. He gives him the afternoon off before walking away. In “Parks and Wreck”, Dakota contacts him about a device that turns bones into liquid for a short period of time. He already knows about the device and hangs up before Dakota can tell him that he found it. Relationships Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota Bob is Cavendish and Dakota's boss at P.I.G. He'd swiped them up to work in the janitorial division of the organization as soon as he'd heard they were available, but considers them too incompetent to work as actual investigators. In spite of this, he gave them a warm welcome to the organization and even allowed them to continue their vacation before starting work. He's not always entirely honest with them, having sent them on a mission to retrieve 'adorable lawn gnomes' from a 'sweet old lady', only for the old lady to turn out violent and possessive of the gnomes, and the gnomes themselves to be revealed as 'disgusting' alien droppings. He does, however, remind them to have fun on their missions, and congratulate them for a job well done whenever they succeed in their tasks. Mr. Block Mr. Block is Bob's great-great-great-grandson. Bob knows about his descendant's career and became immediately aware of the fact that he'd fired two of his employees, using it as an opportunity to hire them in a low level of his own organization. Gallery Quotes Appearances *"Picture Day" *"Lady Krillers" *"Disco Do-Over" *"Managing Murphy's Law" *"Milo's Shadow" *"Field of Screams" *"Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" *"Abducting Murphy's Law" *"Parks and Wreck" Trivia * He is voiced by Mark Hamill, who also voices his great-great-great-grandson, Mr. Block. * He is one of the few characters whose teeth are animated individuality along with Buford Van Stomm, Francis Monogram, and Balthazar Cavendish (past version). vi:Bob Block Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Block Family Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:B